Названия машин и их 4ds модели
Список 4ds моделей автомобилей, прототипов и дополнительных(!) средств передвижения, запакованных в родном dta файле игры. Статья Установка нового автомобиля в игру пока не написана. Одна марка машины может быть описана несколькими моделями Имя файла строится по такой схеме имяАВ.4ds: - вместо А стоит 0 (главная модель), 1 (трафиковое авто), 2 (модель повреждения, есть только для 14 машин, в игре нигде не используется и лучше их вообще не трогать) - вместо В - 0, 1, 2, 3... - цвет корпуса, нет строгого соответствия, что 1-синий, 2-красный. Подробнее здесь Некоторые имена машин не имеют окончаний, состоят только из имя.4ds. Что это значит? Приставка FMV означает, что модель используется для rep видеовставок - больше полигонов, другой вид от руля, зеркальные стекла Кроме того для некоторых машин имеются специальные окончания: *имя_coup.4ds - ? *имяCRASH - вместо AВ в имяАВ.4ds ? *имяD - ? *имя_PROVOZ - неоконченные модели ? *имяRacing.4ds - ? *имяS - вероятно как-то связано с 6ds тенью Ниже приведены пары МАРКА_АВТОМОБИЛЯ - ИМЯ_МОДЕЛИ окончания AB.4ds подразумеваются Файлы моделей стандартных автомобилей Bolt Ace Coupe fordtco Bolt Ace Fordor fordtFor Bolt Ace Pickup fordtpi Bolt Ace Runabout fordtru Bolt Ace Touring fordtto Bolt Ace Tudor fordtTud Bolt Model B Cabriolet ForAca Bolt Model B Coupe ForAcou Bolt Model B Delivery ForAde Bolt Model B Fordor ForAfo Bolt Model B Pickup ForApic Bolt Model B Roadster ForAro Bolt Model B Tudor ForAtu Bolt V8 Coupe forVco Bolt V8 Fordor forVfor Bolt V8 Roadster forVRo Bolt V8 Touring forVto Bolt V8 Tudor forVtud Brubaker 4WD miller Bruno Speedster 851 speedster Caesar 8C 2300 Racing alfa Caesar 8C Mostro alfa8C Celeste Marque 500 merced500K Corrozella C-Otto 4WD bugatti Crusader Chromim Fordor pontFor Crusader Chromim Tudor pontTud Falconer blackha Falconer Gangster black Falconer Yellowcar taxi Guardian Terraplane Coupe hudcou Guardian Terraplane Fordor hudfor Guardian Terraplane Tudor hudtu Lassiter V16 Appolyon hartmann Lassiter V16 Charon hearseCa Lassiter V16 Fordor cad_ford Lassiter V16 Phaeton cad_phaeton Lassiter V16 Police polCad Lassiter V16 Roadster cad_road Schubert Extra Six Fordor chemaFor Schubert Extra Six Police Fordor polimFor Schubert Extra Six Tudor chematud Schubert Extra Six Police Tudor polimTud Schubert Six chev Schubert Six Police poli Silver Fletcher arrow Thor 810 Phaeton FWD cordPh Thor 810 Sedan FWD cordSe Thor 812 Cabriolet FWD cordCa Trautenberg Model J deuseJco Trautenberg Racer 4WD deusenberg Ulver Airstream Fordor airflFor Ulver Airstream Tudor airflTud Wright Coupe buiCou Wright Coupe Gangster buigang Wright Fordor buiFor Bolt Ambulance Ambulance Bolt Firetruck fire Bolt Hearse hearseA Bolt Truck Flatbed truckA Bolt Truck Covered truckB Bolt Truck truckBx Prototypes Black Dragon 4WD blackdragon Black Metal 4WD chevroletm6H Bob Mylan 4WD hotrodp2 Bolt-Thrower Thunderbird Crazy Horse FThot Demoniac hotrodp3 Flame Spear 4WD hotrodp6 Flamer Flamer Flower Power Bolt Model A Delivery Hillbilly 5.1 FWD Tbirdold Hotrod FordHOT Luciferon FWD phantom Manta Taxi FWD phantomtaxi Masseur fordApick Masseur Taxi fordApickTaxi Mutagen FWD cord_sedanH Speedee 4WD hotrodp4 Дополнительные средства передвижения brouk00.4ds VW Beetle bigfoot00.4ds Monster Truck coloured brown ( based on Bolt B ) - same as in Little Italy Park Mod 2 bigfoot.4ds Monster Truck coloured blue bull00.4ds Bulldozer xedos00.4ds Mazda Xedos bus00.4ds Bus panz.4ds Tank (you cannot steer left and right; only straight driving) 9motorka.4ds Motorcycle with box (very unstable) toyota00.4ds Model of Toyota traktor.4ds Tractor from suburban areas truckbxx00.4ds Truck from the docks with text "Atlantic Import" from mission "Just For Relaxation" trucknajezd.4ds Truck with a ramp for racing cars - in Free Extreme is placed in three locations marked on the map (in attachment) truckmorph.4ds Truck from mission 10 "Trip To The Country", in which we are trying to lose the gansgters Salina.4ds Tram (only in Carcyclopedia) То что движется без колес vzd lod.4ds - дирижабль lodriver.4ds - верхня частина корабля, що пропливає під мостом xletadlo.4ds - літак xclun.4ds - човен Использованные в видеовставках Список ниже надо проверить, но предварительно так: FMV truck-korba.4ds FMVanimTruckB00.4ds FMVarrow00-travis.4ds FMVarrow00.4ds FMVblackha00.4ds FMVblackho00.4ds FMVBlackT.4ds FMVcad_phaet.4ds FMVcad_road00.4ds FMVcad_road2P.4ds FMVchemaFor00.4ds FMVchemaFor01.4ds FMVchemaFor02.4ds FMVfordv8.4ds FMVforVfor00.4ds FMVforVfor_old_door.4ds FMVfotHrbt1.4ds FMVfotHrbt2.4ds FMVpolCad00.4ds FMVstaticTruckA00.4ds FMVstaticTruckA01.4ds FMVstaticTruckB00.4ds FMVstaticTruckB01.4ds FMVtaxi00.4ds FMVtruck09c.4ds fmv_mashina.4ds xxx.4dsКатегория:Списки Категория:Машины